Child Prodigy
by Nightshade Blue
Summary: San, daughter of a abusive alcoholic mother, is a high rock punk singer. Ashitaka, son of a wealthy family, his piano talent is compared to Bach and Mozart. What happens when the two meet? Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch:1**_

_(Punk Princess)_

San screamed into the microphone her body shaking as she returned with a high crescendo. The crowd went wild as they thrashed their head and shoved to reach the stage. San could not help but feel a smile tug on her lips. This is what she lived for too make her fans go crazy! She felt the trail of sweat roll down her face and down her neck the low humming of the bass and high pitch of the guitar echoed in her ear as the two worked to make a harmonious sound.

She moved her head to the beat as she mocked dance and head banged on stage. Her hair plastered on her sweat covered face a strong flush covered her pale cheeks. As she let a low growl resonate off her throat followed by a high pitch scream. The loud bang of the snare drum closed the end of the song as she flipped the crowd off in arrogant stance. The crowd cheered as they rushed the stage and leapt for her. San grinned and stepped back barley dodging the screaming fans clutches.

"Thank you guys!" Her melodic voice sounded through. She bowed and sent a wave of blown kisses to the crowd before leaving backstage.

San practically threw herself on the couch. Her two friend, Mei and Shino followed behind, placing their guitar and bass in their rightful cases.

"That was a awesome show San!" Mei chirped, falling beside the young singer.

She smirked, he was right, but she wasn't going to boost his ego. "We could have done better"

Mei jaw dropped as he was about to protest but Takashi sharp laughter made Mei look up at him with a scowl. "What's so funny!"

"Your face idiot, now get up and start disassembling my drums" he shot him a nasty glare before a small smirk spread across his face.

"Whatever" Mei sighed and rose pushing back one of his blue dyed bang.

San could not help but giggle, earning a smile from the Shino and Takashi. San nonchalantly glanced at her watch, swearing loudly as she stood quickly.

"I'm so fucking late! My old lady is going to kill me!" She hissed.

With a swear of goodbye she grabbed her bag and was out. The cold wind assaulting her exposed legs. She swore even more, the punk fashion wasn't very weather friendly. Her torn fishnet stockings and purple black tripper skirt, with a ripped mid-torso Sex pistol shirt and worn out sneakers weren't well winter attire. She bit her lip as a gust of wind blew once more leaving her long black and purple hair disheveled. She had nearly missed the last train home as she snuck into the train. She was use to the people gawking and whispering about her and leering from the males. Two had already tried picking her up but when she sent them a death glare they left her alone with their tales tucked between their legs.

She was in way to good of a mood to let a bunch of horny business men bug her tonight. She hurried out of the station and rushed to her block. She slowed her pace down once she reached it, as she strolled and glanced at her neighborhood. She frowned as her lips set in a tight line. She knew she wasn't rich she knew this very well. They barley could afford their crappy house, in the terrible block. She had noticed the rust worn down fences and graffiti written walls, the rundown houses and apartment buildings. She sighed softly, every time she thought of how bad off they were she would fall into a trance of self-loathing.

Slowly she climbed up their broken porch steps to her scratched paint chipping door. The smell of alcohol and smoke assaulted her nose before she felt a strong hand grip at her hair tugging her harshly into the house. A hand found its way to San's face as it sent a blow to her cheek and stinging rough slaps. San pushed her angry mother away from her, fighting the urge to strike her mother back. She stared into her mother's bloodshot eyes.

"Where the hell have you been!" She shrieked.

"Out..." San mumbled out.

Her mother sneered and made a very non-lady like grunt. As she glanced at her daughter from head to toe

"More like being a fucking whore! Look at how your dressed",she hissed , "you were with those boys again weren't you!?"

"I told you mom! We're all just friends!" She received another slap across her cheek.

"Don't you raise your voice in my house"

San fought back the hot tears that stung her eyes. She would never cry, not for anyone and especially not for her mother. She turned away from her mother and hurried upstairs to her room where she could hide.

"Come back down here!" Her mother screamed after her, "I didn't say you could go"

"No!" San shout back.

"Why you cheeky little bitch!", her mothers shrill voice sounded behind her, "get back down here and I'll knock it right out of you!"

San slammed the door to her bedroom making sure to lock it before laying down on herbed. She heard her door shake violently as her mother kicked and banged at the door. She actually thought her mother would actually knock the door down. Luckily her mother had given up and left swearing to her room where most likely laid a whiskey bottle open and half-way gone.

San let the hot tears cascade down her face, she had been careless again she let herself get caught up in the moment. She should have been alert and aware of the time. She sighed as she stifled a sob, she stared at her digital clock that sat blinking on her nightstand.

"Two fifty-two am" She whispered to herself.

She groaned into her pillow, she would have to get up in a few hours for her first day back to school. It would be her first year to Shinogama High, she had been kicked out of her last school, luckily she got accept into this one. She yawned this time as she pulled one of her bed sheets over her. _'Tomorrow is another day'_, she thought as she felt sleep wash over her weary body.

**A/N**: Yup it's so AU! Next Chapter introduces Ashitaka I hope you liked it R&R plz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch:2**

_(Piano Prince)_

* * *

His pale hands lingered softly on the ivory keys as he gazed at the sheet of music. He smiled as he glanced at the familiar music sheet. Beethoven's movement num. 6, he had played this piece a number of times for his family and friends. As his finger gentle pressed down on the first key the low rumble sounded in the room. His fingers moved gracefully on their own, as he kept his pace on the pianos keyboard. His eyes shone with pure adrenaline and bliss as he continued on the pianoforte before ending the piece in one solid note. He mentally applauded himself as he shut the lid over the piano keys once more, rising slowly from the piano bench.

"Master Ashitaka", Hiro, the butler, greeted Ashitaka with a warm smile, "what are you doing up so early in the piano room?"

Ashitaka smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep Hiro. I am sorry if I disturbed you"

"Not at all Master Ashitaka, I was just passing by when I heard someone playing"

Ashitaka smiled once more as he lowered his head afraid of the blush that crept on his cheek.

"Well I guess I better get ready for school Hiro, good day"

"Good day to you too Master Ashitaka."

Ashitaka hurried upstairs too his large bedroom. Shutting the large door behind him he yawned slightly from exhaustion. It was nearly four forty-nine and he would have to be getting up soon anyways, he groaned as he picked his school uniform from his closet. Draping it across his chair, he lazily placed his polished school shoes beside the chair.

Stifling a large yawn he slowly began to disrobed leaving a stray of discarded clothes behind as he entered his bathroom. The sudden bright fluorescent light made his eyes squint. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden light he pulled on the water knob adjusting it so that the water was the right temperature. An hour later he was out of the bathroom a cloud of steam followed behind him as he rubbed a towel in his wet hair.

He glanced at the clock once more, it was nearly time for him to be ready. Slipping on his black pants and a white undershirt before her buttoned up his white long sleeved shirt. Deciding to keep the school blazer off till he reached the school ground. He took his time tying his black shoes, only to hear a soft knocking on his door.

"Come in" Ashitaka said softly as he moved on to tying his other shoe.

"Ashitaka, daddy is calling for you", a soft timid voice squeaked out.

Ashitaka smiled as he stared at his adorable five year old little sister. She wore her hair in pigtail with two pink ribbons as well with a adorable yellow sundress with matching shoes.

"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes", the girl smiled as she nodded hurrying down the stairs to send the message.

Ashitaka chuckled too himself softly as he grabbed his school bag and draped his school blazer over his shoulder. His father greeted him with a quick hug before he got down to business.

"Are you sure you'll be fine these two weeks", his father asked

"Of course father, are you okay with these two weeks?" Ashitaka teased

"Why of course boy!" his father laughed heartily, "why your mother and I have plan this trip for months"

"Then do not worry father two weeks without you won't kill me" He smiled

"I know I'm more worried about the house then you two" he winked at his son.

Ashitaka grinned as he playfully slapped his father on his shoulder. The two stepped out into the driveway as sleek Roll Royce pulled up, the driver promptly opened the two passenger doors. He sat silently in back as his father held a heated conversation with someone on his cell phone. Ashitaka yawned softly, he had hardly got any sleep and he could not risk sleeping through Anatomy Class. Closing his eyes he slowly dozed off into a deep sleep.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Ashitaka jostled awake from the abrupt stop and loud horn blaring. His eyes caught the gaze of a brown eyed glaring girl. Who was not so kindly giving them the finger and swearing nastily at them. She had turned swiftly before Ashitaka could catch a great glimpse of her profile. His father clucked in annoyance.

"Women these days", he said as he shook his head, "Let's hope your sister doesn't turn out like those lady's"

"That father I could promise will never happen" Ashitaka said.

The car started to move once more, it took only a good five minutes when they reached Shinogama High School. It was the leading private school for the gifted, Ashitaka thanked their driver once more as he hurried to catch up with his friends.

"Look it's Ashitaka!" A brunet shouted.

He grinned as he waved at his friend Tooru, "It's nice too see you too"

The brunet grinned as he ruffled Ashitaka's hair, "Is that all you can say!? I thought you were my best friend"

Tooru stuck a dramatic pose earning a few stares from the people walking by. The two grinned as they hurried to their lockers. His friend Tooru struggled to pull out his Advance Chemistry book.

"Thanks for standing around Ashitaka" Tooru groaned as he tugged harder on the book.

"Hey it's not my fault, I didn't design these lockers"

"Yea your point is?" The brunet laughed earning a playful punch to the back.

Their was a loud sound of a page tearing before Tooru stumbled back gripping tightly on two page from his book. He swore as he slammed his locker closed.

"That's the third one this month!" He groaned.

"Like your parents can't afford it"

"True!" he laughed once more.

The two separated near the hall as each went to their assigned study hall. His classroom was large but only a few filled the seats. He took his seat closest to the window as he gazed down at the landscaping of the school.

"Everyone take there seat!", Their over eccentric teacher chirped, "I would first like you to all give me your full attention."

The class slowly glanced up at her before returning to their usual chattering. She huffed making her cheeks plump up with air. The class giggled as the teacher became exasperated with her class.

"Is ok if I can come in now?" A pale black and purple headed girl asked through the door way, her head popping in slightly.

"Oh yes! I am sorry I forgot you were-", she cleared her throat and turned to her class a stern look on her face, "This student is San Toshimasa, San won't you come in and introduce yourself?"

The girl nodded as she slid open the door and stepped into the room her head held high sending everyone condescending looks. The teacher was the only one to make a sound when she gasped. Ashitaka mouth widened as he stared at the familiar girl once more, but that wasn't why he was shocked.

This girl named San had on a very tiny tight white blouse on, her school tie wrapped around her narrow waist, bringing attention to her very short school skirt. If that wasn't bad enough she had strung chains around the belt loops of the skirt and fishnet stockings. The girl smirked as if she expected there reaction.

"My name is San, I don't like talking to people. I didn't transfer here I was kicked out of my last school. I already hate this school and the people in it." She said monotone as she pushed back a strand of purple hair.

"O-Oh m-m-my p-p-please t-take your s-seat San", the teacher stammered out.

San nodded as she went to the back of the room and sat in the last seat facing the window. The class had remained silent the rest of the time as they kept casting glance back to her. Soon the bell rang and Ashitaka took his time leaving the classroom. The outrageous girl San remained seated as she kept looking off to the distance. Ashitaka didn't know what came over him but he slowly went to her desk waving his hand over her face.

"Um class is over you know", he whispered softly.

She turned as if she had barley noticed him there a look of confusion fell on her face before her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I've seen you before haven't I?" She said.

Ashitaka nodded as he was to dumbstruck to respond, her voice earlier it had been cold and low with annoyance but her voice now was soft and almost melodic like.

"Now I remember!" she stood from her seat her face inches from his face.

Ashitaka blushed madly as her smell of jasmine and vanilla assaulted his nose. He heard a loud smack of flesh meeting with flesh. He stared stunned as he touched his cheek. She had slapped him!

"You're the fucking idiot in that car that nearly ran over me!" She snapped as she shoved him away with amazing strength for her petite body.

He watched her stock away from the classroom. His hand still on his now red cheek. She had hit him, no one in his whole life had ever struck him...ever...until now...

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like this one it was a quick and easy write, plus I had to have San come and meet Ashitaka in this chappie, or else the next chappie wouldn't make sense -. Enjoy and R&R plz!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch:3**

_(Concert of a Lifetime)_

"She sure is strong" Tooru said through a mouthful of pizza. A piece of cheese stuck to his cheek.

Ashitaka nodded as he stared at his swollen cheek. It had began to turn purple slightly, he winced as he traced the small bruise. He heard a knock on his bedroom door before it was pushed open.

"I have brought you an ice-pack Master Ashitaka", Hiro said as he brought in the small pack with a kitchen towel wrapped around it, "My that is a nasty bruise, you should be more careful when playing soccer."

Tooru chuckled as Ashitaka blushed, "I will make sure of that Hiro, thank you again, you're dismissed"

Hiro nodded as he bowed to the two before retreating out of the room. Ashitaka winced as he placed the small pack on his cheek. The cold icepack was a relief too his swollen cheek. After his encounter with San his day seem to keep on getting worse. He didn't expect her to be in any of his classes, but there she was standing in front of everyone every time, repeating the same line before she headed for the farthest seat in the classroom closest to the window.

It was even worst at lunch everyone had become silent in the cafeteria once she entered, everyone watched as she had grabbed her lunch meal and eat in complete silence by herself. Often casting a nasty glances at the people who were around her. It wasn't till she left did people resume their chattering you could only guess who it was about.

"She sure is something" Tooru said bringing Ashitaka back from his thoughts.

"That is an understatement", Ashitaka mumbled as he turned and pulled out a folder from one of his shelves.

"You're right, man did you see her hair! I thought it was a rule not to have your hair dyed a funky color or something?" Tooru said as he played with his hair.

"It is, as well as wearing you skirt to knee level and a fitting shirt, but as you saw today and I assume heard she doesn't really follow rules" Ashitaka said as he flipped through the folders page.

"Hey yeah! Do you think it's true that she got kicked out of school?"

"I don't know maybe, I wouldn't doubt it", he smiled finding what he was looking for.

"I heard a rumor that she got kicked out because she was working in an escort service"

Ashitaka eyes widen as he turned to his friend, "you can't be serious?"

"Hey that's what I heard" His friend said a smile curving on his lips.

Ashitaka shook his head as he took the paper in hand and tossed it at his friend, "that's Mozart first movement ok. Take it and practice it tonight."

Tooru stared at the music sheet before he let out a low groan, "Who can read this stuff it's like a whole different language. I don't understand squat"

"It's not impossible Tooru. You just have to practice it."

"Dude it's the weekend! I want to go out have some fun, party! Then be cooped up in my house practicing the piano."

"Then you won't pass your music class", Ashitaka said matter-of-factly, "you asked for my help remember"

Tooru groaned once more as he plopped down on Ashitaka's bed. He stared at the music sheet intently before he sighed in exasperation and tossed the sheet of music on the floor.

"I can't do it it's way to hard."

"Look get up and follow me to the piano room" Ashitaka said as he picked up the music sheet, "and I'll show you how to do it."

"Finally! I thought you would never get the hint" Tooru grinned and jumped off Ashitaka's bed landing in front of his friend, "Show me the way captain"

Ashitaka shook his head as he stepped out of his room and down the hall. Glancing back making sure Tooru followed behind before he went down the flight of stairs. His mind wandered once more over the new girl in school. She was really out of this world with her extreme style. Her figure he had to admit was perfect in every sense.

She had long slender legs that never seem to end, her stomach was flat and her narrow hips curved slightly giving her an hour glass figure. She really did have a great bust along with long slender arms. He blushed as he thought of the tight blouse, it's button practically popping off near her chest.

"What were you thinking about just now Ashitaka" Tooru asked his voice teasing.

"Nothing!" he said abruptly as he turned to his friend, "just get in side"

"Aye! Aye Captain!" He said as he open the door into the piano room.

Ashitaka sighed once more as he followed behind his friend. Tooru plopped himself on the piano bench, Ashitaka was more reluctant, this is how Tooru worked, he was great at mimicking people and he always had him teach him a song on the piano so he could impress someone.

"Okay Tooru here is how you play the first note" Ashitaka took his place beside Tooru placing the music sheet in front of him.

His finger gentle pressed on they key the sound resonated in the room. Ashitaka could not help but smile, once more pressing the key before turning to his friend. "Now you try"

Tooru mimicked the movement, though it sounded it right it lacked what musicians called "feeling". Ashitaka once again returned to the keys as he struck five more notes out, each with its own unique "feeling". Tooru mimicked again each note perfect but lacking the spirit and energy compared to Ashitaka's playing. Ashitaka sped up the tempo his fingers striking against the keys, his heart raced as he continued forgetting about Tooru's presence. He moved into the next movement and continued until he moved into the other suddenly realizing what he had done he turn to his friend and apologized.

"Nonsense! I just learned something today!" He said grinning at his friend, "you sure get into it don't you Ashitaka."

Ashitaka blushed and nodded to his friend, "it's my passion"

Tooru busted out laughing causing his young friend to blush even more, "well I'm starving let go eat!"

"You just ate a few minutes ago!" Ashitaka stared at his friend.

"I can't help it watching you play made me hungry, plus I don't think your mom and dad would care if I stayed over for dinner" He stood from the bench moving toward the door.

"They're out of town" Ashitaka said following pursuit, "they left today on vacation"

"Really!? Wow Chiro must be taking it hard then" He said mentioning about Ashitaka's little sister.

"She staying over at our grandparents house until they come home"

Tooru halted in the doorway blocking Ashitaka's exit. "Are you telling me you're not chaperoned!"

"No Tooru no parties! My parents will kill me!" He tugged on his friends shirt.

"Who said anything about a party" Tooru smiled, "I'm taking you to a club!"

His friend grabbed him tightly on his forearm dragging him up stairs and into his room once more. Tooru rummaged through his friends closet clucking his tongue in disapproval.

"Who buys your clothes, your mom? Ashitaka, you dress like a business man." He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, "this will have to do, hmm and this top too"

He tossed his friends a black button up shirt and the dark denim jeans. As he continued searching through the back of his closet. He emerged with a pair of black shoes and a silver chain necklace.

"Put it on come on we don't have time" He went into his bathroom.

Ashitaka stared at the clothes before he started buttoning off his school shirt, he hurried in changing into the snug fitting shirt and slightly skin tight jeans. Tooru soon emerged from the bathroom and he let of a low whistle.

"Well look who looks like a man" he laughed, "who knew that you were actually built"

Ashitaka flushed once more as he swore under his breath. He glanced at Tooru who had a container of hair grease.

"What are you doing with that stuff?"

"Well you cant expect going into a club with your hair like that"

"Hey! What's wrong with my hair" he touched his chestnut hair.

Tooru snorted, "What isn't wrong with it. It lack style, flare, some pizzazz"

"You know you sound really gay right now"

Tooru tossed the container at Ashitaka, "just hurry up and put on ur shoes and necklace and I'll style your hair personally."

Ashitaka laughed as he slipped on his shoes and chain necklace, before he knew it Tooru had him sitting on a chair in the front of the bathroom mirror. His hand plopped a large a blob of hair grease on his hair, running the terrible stuff into his hair before it was slicked back enough that the front hair and sides were flat but that the ends waved.

"See now what do we say" Tooru teased.

"Oh just shut up and get ready yourself" Ashitaka groaned as he touched his hair.

He did look mature no longer with the mop of hair he never styled it actually looked pretty good. To his surprise Tooru emerged dressed in a black windbreaker and black pants. He grinned as he stared at Ashitaka.

"Well, well look at you my son" he said in mock tone.

"Screw you Tooru lets just get going" Ashitaka huffed.

The two laughed as they hurried out chasing one another out of the mansion and into the Roll Royce that waited for them.

(-)

"Not that I'm complaining San but what is up with how you're dressed" Takashi said, blowing smoke out of his nose.

San laughed as she hooked up the speakers sparing a single glance at Takashi, "What you don't like it? It's my school uniform, and here I thought you were enjoying it." She stood slowly and walked over to the drummer leaning over him so he could get a good view of her large chest.

Takashi scoffed as he blew smoke into San's face, "trust me my dear don't tease me-" his arm snaked around her waist drawing her to his lap. "cause I will devourer you." he teased.

San hissed and shoved him away a tint of pink spread across her cheeks as she hurried away from him, "jerk, why don't you start assembling your drums. It's almost time for us to begin"

"You know I never assemble my drums, that's Mei's job. You said so remember."

"Well now it's your job for pissing me off" She smirked and hurried to setup the amplifier.

Takashi shrugged as he took a last drag on the cigarette before flick the butt on the floor. The door flung open making a loud sound frightening the two band members. A sheepish looking Mei smiled as he held tightly a baby cradle and guitar case.

"Uh sorry I'm late I couldn't find a sitter for Haruna"

San smiled as she took the baby cradle from Mei, "How is my precious daughter doing today"

The doe eyed baby looked up at San and made a gurgle laugh. Mei laughed, "If you keep it up Haruna will actually think you're her mother"

"Well better me then that low life ex-girlfriend of yours" she retorted unconciously and regretted it.

Mei looked down, "I-I think I need to w-warm-up" he stammered out before he hurried off the stage and into the back. San mentally scolded herself as she picked up the tiny baby. She had been there with Mei when his ex-girlfriend had come to his house and dropped Haruna on his lap.

_"W-What the h-hell?!" Mei snapped with a stutter. He stared into his ex's brown eyes._

_"What shocked Mei?! Say hi too your daughter!" She snapped as she flipped her bleached blond hair over her shoulder._

_San sat silently back as she stared at the young baby, still in a deep sleep, despite the shouting._

_"You got to be kidding me" Mei had rose now towering over his ex, "I wore protection all the time" he hissed through his teeth, "don't try pinning this on me cause I'm the only guy you can remember having sex with."_

_"Haha! It's yours you dumb ass! Have a DNA test if you want it'll just prove me right" her eyes glinted with truth, "this brat is your problem now not mine"_

_Mei was about to shout back but his ex was quick as she stormed out of his apartment slamming the door with all her might. That got the baby going, as she roused from her sleep and began howling. As if just realizing he still held the baby he turned to San. His eyes pleading for help._

_"There, there baby" San cooed softly in a light hum as she took the baby in her arms rocking it gentle, "now hush, hush"_

_The baby howling softly died down as it entered into its slumber once more. Carefully placing the baby back into its cradle. Making sure to place the baby blanket over her tiny body. With a small satisfied smile she looked at Mei who had his head hung low._

_"W-What now S-San?" he chocked out in a stammer._

_"What do you mean what now?" She said coolly._

_"I mean what do I do with this" he waved to the young baby._

_"Well it's obvious Mei", she stepped in front of him lifting his head, "we keep your daughter and raise her"_

_Mei stared at her confused, but San could not help but smile. _

_"It's yours Mei I can tell she's your daughter she has your eyes. And I'll be damned if were going to make this baby suffer in a stupid orphanage"_

_Mei could not help but begin to cry, "Oh San thank you" he chocked out as he hugged his dear friend. "but I don't even know her name"_

_San smiled and flicked her friend on the nose. "Then we'll give her a new name" she looked at the slumbering baby "I think we'll call her....Haruna"_

San sighed as she remembered that day, for about a month Mei and the whole band had worked together too help with Haruna. Even Takashi had helped have Haruna's named changed legally. Thanks to his sister's husbands help of course. She sighed once more as she looked at her watch. An hour before show time and they still needed to setup and find someone reliable to watch Haruna. She had her work cut out for herself as she stared at Haruna who now was drooling and asleep.

(-)

"You're not on the list" The large bouncer said.

"No you don't understand, my friend he owns the club" Tooru began as he tried slipping into the door.

"No you don't understand kid, you're not on the list so you can't come in" he pushed Tooru back as he let two female girls enter.

Tooru huffed as he reached into his cell phone punching in some numbers before he put it to his ear. Ashitaka stood by his friend feeling like some silly teen trying to get into a exclusive club. Tooru said some few "yeah" and "outside" and a little "idiot won't let me in" before slamming his cell phone closed and smiling smugly.

It was only a few minutes before someone inside the club came out in a sleek black suit a pair of sunglasses on his face. "Tooru Abumi? Is Tooru Abumi here?"

"Right here sir" Tooru pushed through the line and to the front.

"We are sorry for such inconvenience for you and your friend" he said as he lead the two through the door, "I'm Minako manger of this club, and we have reserved you a booth so please follow me"

Tooru turned back shooting the bouncer a smug look before turning back to the club manager and smiled. Lights were flashing and music was blaring from speakers above and the bar was center in the middle were neon lights decorated the bar.

"Here we are gentlemen" Minako said as he showed the two to a booth, "this has a great view of the dance floor and stage. Today we have a live performance, a small band, but we do hope you enjoy. And if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask"

Tooru and Ashitaka thanked him as they took their seats in the booth watching as a crowd started forming infront of the stage. Many of them oddly dressed, all waiting for the band too come on. A waitres came by asking them if they would like anything to drink, Tooru had orderd a shot of tequila while Ashitaka just order a club soda.

"Come on lighten up Ashitaka, your acting like a prude" Tooru said as he watched a group of cute girls.

"Sorry Cassanova I don't mean to ruin your day but last time I checked you're the one who dragged me here"

"Dude look at those girls they're checking you and me out"

The group of girls were staring at them watching and gigling about something. It was Tooru who stood up and shouted to them.

"Hey girls you want to join us?" He raised his eyebrow, earning another round of gigling from the girls before they nodded.

Soon they were joined by four girls. The four had introduced themselves and sat comfortable beside Tooru and Ashitaka.

"We've never seen you two before?" Kimiko, a baby faced brunet said as she stared at Ashitaka.

"Well I come here a lot but my buddy here it's his first time" Tooru said as he patted Ashitaka on the chest. "hey any of you girls want to show him around maybe dance with him?"

Ashitaka leaned over to Tooru hissing softly into his ear, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you laid man" He whispered, "Now how about it girls?"

Before the girls could respond the club became pitch black. Their was a roar of cheering coming from the stage area. Suddenly their was a light tapping of a drum the beat slow and soft the sound growing with each passing second before their was a large bang. The lights shot on and their on stage stood all four band members. Each dressed in funky clothes the people who crowded the stage charged at the singer. Ashitaka could no believe his eyes. It was that girl..._'San!?'_

**Authoress:**I was going to write more but I think that's enough sorry for the late updates, trying to write and update my other fics :p


End file.
